Forever
by iliketowritefics
Summary: Jerrie One Shot Warning: Character Death


"I love you"

"I love you too"

I smiled up at Perrie the warmth in my heart stretching to every inch of my body. I had gone through the whole of high school stealing glances at her. I loved her from the first moment I saw her and although it may have taken a while we were together. Our love was mutual and strong. Her fingers were tracing the exposed skin of my stomach, everything about our relationship was simple and easy. It was my birthday last weekend, I couldn't get home though because I was working but Perrie had bought us both tickets home. We were travelling on the train watching the beautiful scenery fly by as we inched closer to our family. I was leaning against Perrie's shoulder, my feet pulled up on the chair. Her arm was wrapped around my waist, my life was perfect. I sat up turning to Perrie and kissing her lightly, she smiled her beautiful smile. I watched as the sun glinted off her pale skin and her eyes seemed to shimmer. I was often awe struck by her beauty and presence.

"What are you so happy about?" she was grinning widely toward me,

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am" I blushed slightly at her gaze,

"You mean how lucky we are?" she corrected running her hand to the back of my neck and pulling me to her again. I felt sparks as the kiss deepened, I was lost in the moment, lost in Perrie. Suddenly I was thrown forward on top of Perrie. That's when I heard it, the first scream.

"What the fuck is happening?" Perrie's voice was laced with fear. Quickly I glanced out of the window, however I couldn't see much. Perrie was making her way toward the next carriage.

"Perrie, where are you going?" I watched her turn toward me as I felt the impact. We were both thrown off our feet as the train tipped. I was thrown into the ceiling as the train spun throwing me around as if I were luggage. A small scream escaped my lips as I felt the impact to my head and everything went black.

"Jade, Jade, come on please wake up" I heard the voice and I was trying to answer but there was too much pain. In my whole body the pain pulsed as if it were travelling alongside my blood. I groaned, my throat wouldn't permit any other noise. Slowly I opened my eyes, Perrie came into focus. Half of her face was covered in blood, I reached my hand up toward her but as I saw my hand come into focus I noticed that my hand was blood soaked too. Everything was too quiet, only my breathing rattled through my head.

"Perrie, what's happening?" My voice cracked as I spoke showing my fear clearly.

"I don't know baby, but we're going to be ok" Perrie's eyes were wild as she tried to understand what was happening. Slowly I pushed myself off the floor, no I was lay where the window was. Broken glass crunched beneath me as I moved. I looked up staring at the blue sky, it seemed so peaceful, so different to this situation we had been thrown into. I looked at Perrie, she was covered in blood, I could see the cuts across her arms and chest. I pushed myself back leaning against the ceiling.

"Perrie" I outstretched my hand toward her. I could see the pain in her face as she moved, finally she reached me. She sat against me and I wrapped my arms around her. I have never been as scared as I was in that moment, I watched Perrie as she struggled to breathe.

"How badly hurt are you Perrie?" I was scared now,

"I'm fine" She was lying, she smiled through the pain but I could see right through her. I could feel the tears coming,

"Ok, we're going to be ok, I promise we'll get out of here" I felt more like I was convincing myself than Perrie. She shifted with a grimace so she was closer to me.

"Jade" I looked into her eyes, they were full of sadness "kiss me, please" I moved to her, pressing my lips against hers. I could feel the need in her kiss, it was deep and filled with more passion than I had ever felt. She broke away panting, I held her tightly. I rested my head back breathing deeply. I smelt it so strong, it was so pungent I can't believe I didn't notice it.

"Perrie, can you smell diesel?" My heart was beating quickly now. I saw her eyes widen as she smelt it to.

"Fuck, Jade, you've got to get out" her voice was rising, her fear no longer hidden.

"I'm not leaving you, Perrie you can fuck off if you think I'm doing that" I heard a whimper escape her lips. She lifted her shirt showing me a huge gash across her lower chest.

"I pulled glass out of it before I found you. Jade I'm not getting out of here" I was crying now. I could feel heat, everything was getting hotter and stuffier. I looked up at the sky and could see black smoke rising. There was no peace or serenity left, even the sky was scorched.

"Perrie, I would die without you. I'm not leaving you, I'd have nothing to live for. Do you understand? You are my world, from when we were in school till now. I don't care about anything, I'm not leaving" Perrie was crying now, tears streaming freely, she groaned.

"Please, Jade" her eyes were begging,

"Stop it Perrie, I'm not leaving you. I love you" I leant down to her and kissed her. Every ounce of love I felt for Perrie I put into the kiss. She kissed me back deeply as her hand stretched toward the side of my face. It was then that I heard the first explosion. It was so hot, I felt like I might melt. I knew the fire was getting closer. Perrie looked up at me, tears still streaming.

"Jade, I love you more than anyone or anything ever. Thank you for letting me love you and loving me back" I whimpered, how was this fair. It shouldn't end here, we should have a lifetime together, we needed more time.

"I love you so much Perrie, I would never leave you" I held her hand tightly as I pressed my lips to Perrie's. Somehow in that moment I wasn't scared, I had Perrie. The love of my life was here, beside me. I felt her love through her kiss and I pushed mine back to hers. Perrie's hand reached up to my face, holding me to her. That's when I heard it, it was deafening. Perrie pulled me closer to her so that we were inseparable, even in the end. I felt a second of searing pain and heat before, nothing, I was left with only Perrie. Forever with Perrie.


End file.
